


Bitten

by ladyoftheimagines



Series: Bitten [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Origin Story, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: Tom Holland's Spider-man never got an origin story, so I've decided to take it upon myself to write one for him
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Bitten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865521
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is saved from Flash, tours are very boring, and someone sneaks away

Midtown High was the best school you had ever been to. No matter how many fancy foreign boarding schools you’d attended, none had ever brought this feeling of belonging. Of course, you’d never say this out loud, it sounded cheesy enough in your head. Full disclosure, the school itself was one of the worst you’d been too, lacking a few educational tools you became accustomed to. But then again, no other school had given you a friend like MJ.

When you arrived on the first day of your freshman year, it wasn’t hard to tell who the loner was. So you took a chance. You sat across from her and ate lunch in silence. The next day, you introduced yourself, and asked about her drawing. And you continued on slowly like this until, finally, you convinced her to hang out outside of school.

So today, on your first school trip, you stuck to her side like glue. The rest of the students spoke loudly to one another during the bus ride. They were cackling, throwing things, even screaming; it was almost enough to make you scream. 

“Chill (Y/N),” MJ spoke as she read “we’re almost there.”

“Yea, well if I have to keep hearing Eugene and Osborn rave about how their parents are never home, I might just snap. I mean come on it’s just sad, not brag worthy.”

MJ didn’t reply, but you could see the corner of her lip turn up in a slight smirk. Silence fell between you, but Flash and Harry were still bragging, and loudly. You shoved two earbuds in and turned the volume up until the music was all you could hear. 

You could understand why Harry felt the need to boast about his father, after all it was his lab that you were going to visit. His father was a renowned scientist, almost as well known as your father, hell you’d even met him once or twice. But Flash simply felt the need to remind everyone that he had the ability to throw parties.

When the bus finally pulled to a stop and everyone stepped off, you breathed a sigh of relief. Mr. Harrington was being paid to chaperone this particular trip. You remembered him as the teacher in charge of MJ’s debate team, he’d always seemed nice. Mr. Harrington counted the group to be sure everyone was there, then instructed that you would be waiting for Mr. Osborn to grant everyone access to the building.

You stood to the side with MJ, away from the other kids. You both leaned on the bus and let yourself zone out. The loud noises that erupted from the other students broke your focus and your head snapped toward them instinctively. They were clearly laughing, Flash leading them all. A kid stood across from him, standing awkwardly and avoiding eye contact. The boy beside him seemed to be having an inner conflict with himself, opening his mouth every so often as if to speak before closing it abruptly.

“What’s going on?” You asked MJ.

“I assume Flash being a dick again.”

“Who’re those kids?” She looked up toward the group.

“Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, they’re on the debate team.”

“Why is everyone laughing at them?”

The group erupted in laughter once more and you tried harder to listen in. You could vaguely make out the words ‘Penis Parker’. Now that really pissed you off. Without hesitation you moved toward the group, shouldering people on your way. Flash smiled at you and Peter looked up, shocked, before reverting his eyes back to the floor.

“Hey (Y/N/N), what’s up?”

“Whatcha doing Eugene?” You asked, standing between him and Peter.

“Just talking to Parker here, wanna join?” He chuckled. 

“No, I’ve got more important things to do.”

You turned to Peter and his friend who stared at you in confusion. Peter didn’t look up until you were standing directly in front of him, and he looked more surprised than ever. You smiled as kindly as you could before speaking.

“Wanna come hang out with us?”

“I-Who’s us?”

“You’ll see, plus I promise we won’t be assholes like Eugene and Osborn.”

You nodded for him to follow and took a few slow steps before he began to move, his friend in tow. A few scowls here and there with the occasional light push and the other kids got out of your way. You took your place beside MJ who didn’t bother to look up, and you blew Flash a kiss. You held out your hand for Peter to take.

“Hey, I’m (Y/N) Stark, but you can call me (Y/N/N).”

“Oh my gosh,” his eyes went wide as he took your hand “you’re Tony Stark’s daughter. I - I knew you went to our school but I never thought I’d actually meet you this is so - wow!”

“It’s not a big deal.” You laughed.

“I’m Ned.” His friend announced and you shook his hand.

“It’s really great to meet you guys. Excited about the trip?”

“Yea,” Peter nodded “I think it’ll be really cool to see some of Mr. Osborn’s work.”

“Yea he’s a really smart man, it’ll be fun — for people who like science at least.”

You and Peter continued on like this, talking about science and your father’s work until Mr. Henderson announced that Mr. Osborn was ready. You could tell Peter was wonderstruck the moment you stepped through the doors. The building was full of neutral colors, the only things truly drawing the eye being the machines and experiments out for display. The large windows on the high ceilings allowed light to stream in freely. With the white walls and floors, it was like walking into heaven. 

Mr. Osborn stood waiting for you by the front desk, hands clasped firmly together and a wide smile adorning his features. He looked young for his age, and most girls in the group certainly noticed. They hung to his every word, though I’m sure that if you asked they’d have no clue what he’d been saying.

“I’m very excited to have all of you here today,” He began “especially my son, Harry. I hope you all enjoy your visit here today and that it teaches you something. We’ll be splitting you all into three groups for the day to make it easier on your guides who are standing behind me, ready to take you. Please, enjoy your time.”

With one last smile, this time directed toward his son, he turned on his heel and walked off. You began to split yourselves into groups in front of each tour guide. You stuck with MJ and pulled Ned and Peter along. A few other kids joined your group, and when everyone was accounted for, your guide launched into the speech he’d rehearsed. You paid no attention, after all it wasn’t your first tour. Instead you looked toward the experiments on display. There were a few animals and insects they’d used for their testing in glass cases, resting on white podiums. You were more than a little tempted to wander off and look at the displays, but the guide began to walk and Peter was kind enough to keep you with the group.

The guide rambled on about how secure the building was, and how famous the scientists were. MJ was taking the time to read — she’d been on a tour with you before — while Peter and Ned were focused intently. You got bored fast, the only things that caught your attention were the locked doors You’d never been through. You made a mental note to convince your dad to take you some time. 

“You alright?” Peter asked.

“Yea,” You reassured him “just bored I guess.”

“I thought you were excited for the trip.” He questioned. 

“Yea, but I thought I’d get some time to walk around and explore, I didn’t think I’d have to take the tour for the fourth time. Not to sound spoiled or anything, I’m really lucky to have gotten to come here so many times, I just-”

Peter cut you off quickly.

“I don’t think you’re spoiled, I-I think it’s really cool that you wanna explore and stuff. It’s an interesting place.”

You nodded at his words, happy he didn’t think less of you for complaining. An idea began to form in your mind as you looked at him and took a quick glance toward the guide. He was immersed in a conversation with one of the girls in your group about the steps it would take to get an internship. Stepping over to MJ You whispered your plan in her ear and moved away when she nodded her understanding.

“Don’t get caught.” She replied.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

You let Ned know what was going on quickly and without much time for questions. Before he could speak you grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. You walked casually but quickly down the hallway, careful not to alarm any others walking around. When you made it to the display section you headed directly for the case of frogs you had initially seen. You stood in silence with Peter as you stared, the silence broken as he cleared his throat. You looked toward him, concerned, as his face was turning red.

“Are you okay?” 

“I…well our hands…never mind. The frogs are really cool, what does it say about them?”

The displays were a hundred times more fun than the tour. You looked in on all the creatures Osborn had collected and done testing on. The effects of the testing were not visible, but they’d been described in great detail on plaques beside each display. You stood, staring at a case of spiders and Peter spoke in length about all the things he believed the spider could be used for. After a bit though even the displays lost their appeal. You knew the tour would likely take another half hour, so you decided it was time for food.

“What would you say to getting a hotdog from one of the vendors outside?” You asked. 

“I would say we should get pizza instead.” He stated, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re a smart boy, let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman Osborn presents a very cool invention, Peter is weird, and nobody meets Tony Stark

“So, do you live in the tower with all the avengers?”

You nodded in response, having taken a too-big bite of pizza moments before.

“That’s so cool,” He stated “What’s it like? Does your dad let you go on missions and stuff? Oh, were you here when the aliens invaded?”

You laughed and held up a finger and chewed quickly before attempting to respond. In all honesty, you usually hated when people would ask you about the Avengers. Most of the questions were invasive, and it always felt like you were just a gateway for information. But Peter had seemed so excited just to be in you presence, and you couldn’t bring yourself to feel annoyed with him.

“So, four years ago I was going to a boarding school in , so I was away when our house blew up and Dad moved us out here. I wasn’t home when everything went down with the Avengers either, I was on a weekend trip with a friend and missed everything.”

“I completely forgot your house blew up. I’m really sorry I shouldn’t have even asked, I-.”

“Don’t be, my dad literally asked for it; Unless you fired a missile, then you should totally be sorry.”  
He chuckled at that and took another bite of his pizza.

“How long have you lived in New York?” You asked.

He shrugged, “My whole life.”

“A born and raised New Yorker,” you stated, more to yourself than to him.

“So, do you go on missions?”

“Oh crap, we gotta go the group should be done with the tour in like ten minutes.”

You shoved your bag over your shoulder and grabbed your pizza. Pulling Peter’s arm you hurried out of the shop, shooting a grateful smile toward the staff on your way out. Conversation was stalled as you both hurriedly ate the rest of your slices and rushed toward Oscorp.

“Wait,” you held an arm out to Peter to keep him from going in. Pulling our the napkins you’d left in your pocket you handed some to him and wiped the grease from your mouth. Now looking clean and very unlike two student’s who’d abandoned their tour group, you walked inside.

“I’ll text MJ to find out where everyone is.”

“I’ll text Ned.”

MJ responded first. They were heading toward the entrance where Mr. Osborn would lead the class to a demonstration on the control of radioactive rays in the lab. This was new, they’d never offered this on any of your prior visits.

“They’re headed toward us, so let’s just stand off to the side and join them in the back of the group.”

“Ya know you still haven’t answered my question, right?” He asked.

“What question?”

“If you go on missions with the Avengers.”  
You winked, “Classified information Parker. So classified that even my dad with his large ego couldn’t tell you.”

“But you-“

He was cut off as your guide entered the lobby.

“And here we are, back where we started. I can wait with you until Mr. Osborn gets in and then you’ll witness our demonstration.”

You slipped in beside MJ quietly, giving her shoulder a gentle nudge. She placed a bookmark between the pages and slipped her book into her bag.

“How was pizza?”

You shrugged, “Pretty good, lots of superhero questions.”  
“

So nothing new,” she nodded “Did you know about the demo?”

“No I think it’s new, what’s it all about?”

“Basically it’s some old machine they used to use in like the 50s to control ‘radioactive rays’ in the lab. Should be interesting enough.”

You nodded, “Cool.”

Peter and Ned moved to stand with the two of you, both boys peppering you with questions once again. Peter wanted to know if you’d ever tried holding Thor’s hammer. Ned wanted to know if you’d ever held Cap’s shield. Peter asked how many suits your father had built, and Ned wanted to know if you got to work closely with Bruce in his lab.

You answered their questions, avoiding any that were a bit too invasive so as to not give too much away. Peter checked in to make sure they weren’t bothering you, and for once you could honestly say the questions didn’t get to you. The look of joy on their faces outweighed any grievances you might have. By the time Mr. Osborn arrived, they’d finally exhausted all the questions they’d thought of on the spot and moved on to regular conversation.

“Hello children,” He smiled “I hope you all enjoyed your tour around my facility. I’m sure you’re all good and bored now so let’s get to the good part, shall we?”

The group followed Mr. Osborn to the display room where a young intern was waiting, handing each of you goggles. You stood behind a panel of glass so as to distance yourself from the rays as much as possible; though you did take note of the fact that there was a gap between the glass and ceiling. You leaned over toward Mr. Osborn.

“You’re sure this is safe?”

“I’m surprised at you Ms. Stark,” he stated “with all the things your family does I wouldn’t have thought you to be scared of a scientific display.”

“Well Norman, in my experience things never go as planned, so I try to be as safe as possible.” You pointed toward the gap.

He simply waved you off and pulled his goggles on. You were worried, but there wasn’t much you could do about it, so you simply put on your own goggles and moved to stand with your friend.

The contraption before you was like nothing you’d ever seen (mostly because it was absolutely ancient). Two red orbs were held up by by machinery. The body reminded you of a spotlight, a metal rod protruding from the center. The rods connected into the orbs with two little ‘arms’ connecting on either side of the orb and passing through. Each machine was placed opposite the other and you faced it from its side.

“Everybody got their goggles on?” Mr. Osborn asked. When he received a sufficient answer he gave a thumbs up to one of the men in the room and the display began.

You heard a gasp from a few of your classmates as the machine sparked to life. It shot into gear with a loud whirring sound and the visual was bright to say the least. You were impressed by the sight and made a note to ask Mr. Osborn and your father about this when you got the chance. As the display wound down and the bright light faded, you removed your goggles and looked to the others.

MJ nodded, eyebrows raised and you knew she had also been impressed. Ned’s mouth was still open and he moved to say something to Peter who looked distressed. His brows were knotted together as he rubbed his hand, mouthing the word ‘ow’.

“You okay?” You questioned.

“Yea, I’m fine. Just a bug bite or something.” He stated, letting go of his hands, shoving them into his pockets.

“Dude, that was awesome!” Ned exclaimed. This seemed to snap Peter back into the moment and he ripped off his goggles, the pair now speaking animatedly about the demo.

You walked alongside Mj as the class headed back to the main lobby. Mr. Osborn thanked you for coming and sent you all on your way back to school. Peter and Ned sat across the isle from you now, still speaking among one another.

“That was cool.’ You commented to your friend.

“Cool because the display was awesome? Or cool because you got to skip out on the tour and get pizza?”

“Why not both?” You grinned. She rolled her eyes and you stuck out your tongue at her.

The bus ride home was even louder than the bus ride there. Everyone was freshly energized and discussing in detail the purpose of the machine, and how exactly it worked. Even Mj was up for conversation, tucking her book into her bag to give you her full attention.

When the bus pulled to a stop in front of your school Mr. Harrington stood up so everyone could see him. He read out the current time and instructed everyone to head to study hall to wait out the end of the period.

“Do we have to go to our next class?” Harry groaned “It’s the last period, we might as well go home.”

“Yes Mr. Osborn, field trips aren’t an excuse to skip class.” Judging by the look Flash shot Harry, they still wouldn’t be attending.

“You guys wanna skip last period?” You asked MJ, Peter, and Ned in a soft whisper.

“Where’re we going?” MJ questioned.

“We could head to my place.” You shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Peter said “they could call our houses and my aunt and uncle would kill me if they found out.”

“Dude,” Ned pulled Peter into a quiet conversation facing away from you. You held back a laugh, looking to MJ. She seemed confused and simply shrugged, unsure of what to say. They boys finally pulled back and Ned frowned.

“I think we’re gonna stay here, sorry.” Peter stated.

“Don’t worry about it.” you shrugged “Give me your phone for a sec?”

“Why?” He questioned, handing it over anyway.

“I’m gonna put my number in just in case you change your mind.”

You typed away, adding an emoji of the iron man mask next to your name for good measure. As you handed him back his phone Mr. Harrington instructed everyone to head inside. The four of you shuffled down the aisle with the rest of the class, and made the short journey to study hall.

On your way there you sent a text to your dad’s driver to come get you and MJ in fifteen minutes. He replied quickly, simply sending a thumbs up, and you put your phone away.

“Hey,” Ned called to you once you’d all sat down “I meant to ask you about the Iron man suits.”

“I can’t tell you much about those, my dad wants to keep most things about them a secret. That way nobody can successfully recreate them.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” He nodded “Is it okay if I ask some basic questions? Like about how long it takes to make them and stuff like that.”

“Fire away.”

When the bell rang Peter and ned walked you and MJ out to the front of the school. A sleek black car waited patiently for the pair of you, and Happy rolled down his window so you could see it was him.  
“Ready?” He asked. You nodded, holding up a finger to tell him you just needed a minute. When you turned back to your friends you could see Ned staring wistfully at the car. Peter, though he was trying his best to hide it, also seemed to be battling with himself over wether to stay or go.

“You sure you guys don’t want to come?” you asked.

Ned looked to Peter who locked eyes with you, lips pressed tightly together. He didn’t say anything for a moment, likely weighing pros and cons in his head. Finally, he shook his head.

“No, I think I’ll stay behind, I’m not feeling that good anyway.” he turned to his friend “If you wanna go Ned, you can.”

“No that’s alright,” He sighed “we had plans after school anyway, I’ll stick with you.”

“Okay, well you’ve got my number if you change your minds.” you started moving toward the awaiting car “See you guys tomorrow.”

You slid into the back seat of the car beside MJ, smiling at Happy.

“Who were they?” He asked as he began driving.

“Peter Parker and Ned Leeds,” MJ responded “they’re on the debate team with me.”

“We met them on the trip today.” you chimed in.

“Huh, alright. So how was the trip?”  
“Really boring but Norman showed us this machine from the 50s that was pretty amazing.” You stated excitedly.

“It was awesome!” MJ exclaimed, the pair of you launching into detail about the demonstration.


End file.
